


Violentine one shots

by Sgirl_Wearp



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Walking Dead Fusion, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, F/F, F/M, Inspired by The Walking Dead, Multi, Romance, Teenage Awkwardness, Teenage Dorks, Teenage Drama, Walkers (Walking Dead), soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-10-30 23:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17838359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sgirl_Wearp/pseuds/Sgirl_Wearp
Summary: First chapter-Clementine lets AJ have a 'sleepover' with Tenn in his room, but she didn't realise it was going to be this hard to sleep on her own in the room, so she decides to have her own with a certain blonde.Non smut-really soft.Set after everything with the boat. This is just how I hope everything turns out I guess.





	1. The sleepover

 

Clementine kept tossing and turning, she couldn't quite find the right spot for her to get comfortable. She would keep looking over at AJ's bed, thinking she would see him there but she knew very well that he was in Tenn's room having a 'sleepover'.

Thinking back to when AJ asked her, all excited with an even more excited Tenn behind him brought a smile to her face. With how excited they were she couldn't say no.  
But she didn't think it was going to be this hard to be alone in their room. Sure she had been on her own before but now, this time she had AJ, she always had her goofball. But he was growing up, and she is happy that he made more friends. He at least deserved that for some kind of childhood.

But she wasn't going to lie to herself she was, just a little, struggling with it.  
She sat up quickly, she knew she wasn't going to get any sleep like this so she decided to go for a walk, maybe check up on the boys and see if they had fallen asleep yet. From how dark it was outside she knew it was late.

She tiptoed to Tenn's door and opened it just a crack. There they were, asleep on the amount of blanket and pillows they could find all piled up on the floor. She giggled a bit at the sight of the two boys. They were sprawled out on top of their mountain of pillows and AJ's foot was basically on top of Tenn's face. She shut the door quietly so not to wake them up. She was satisfied knowing AJ was okay. But she knew there was no way in hell she was going to be able to get any sleep on that cold bed.

As she was walking back to her room she bumped into something that sounded a lot like a certain blonde she knew. Clementine took a couple steps back to see Violet rubbing at her head where Clem had obviously head butted her.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry are you okay?" Clementine asked concerned, holding either side of violet's head examining the bump growing on her forehead. Violet chuckled at her worried girlfriend trying to get a better look at the bump.  
"I'm fine, honest Clem. It's just a bump it'll be gone by morning" Violet reassured her taking Clem's hands in hers. Clementine smiled at her softly with apologetic eyes.

"I'm sorry" Clementine looked down at their entangled hands.

"Hey, it's okay. I've been through worse" Violet laughed, lifting up Clem's face with her finger.  
"So let me guess, couldn't sleep knowing AJ wasn't in the same room as you huh?" Violet smirked with a raised eyebrow.

"What? Nooooo...okay yes. I'm just protective that's all" Clementine argued. Making Violet laugh again.

"Yeah I know, That's one of the reason why I like you so much". It was Violet's turn to look down shyly. Though Clem's head shot up quickly at what she said, she softly smiled at the blonde, placing a kiss on the top of Violet's head where the bump was growing. Violet's face turned a crimson colour at the small kiss. But she looked back up at the brunette with a smile.

The two girls stood there for a couple more minutes, swinging their hands slightly and looking into each others eyes, until Clementine came to a realization.

"Wait, Why are you up so late?" Clem asked, tilting her head a little. Violet suddenly went even more red at that question like she was caught out.

"Oh uhh, I was just getting some water" She lied. But Clem saw right through it.

"Really?" She asked, it was her turn to raise an eyebrow.  
"Uhhh...fine...I...just had a nightmare...I couldn't go back to sleep andddd I was kinda coming to see you..to..to check up on you, yeah." Violet looked up, trying to play cool, but Clementine saw through it again, obviously. She let out a small laugh at her girlfriend's blushing face, That melted Violet's heart.  
"Aren't you sweet" Clem giggled. Violet shyly smiled again.

"Hey um, you could always come back to my room since we both can't sleep, only if you want to obviously. Totally okay if you don't want to, it was a dumb idea anyway" Violet rambled already walking away before Clem could answer.

"Wait Vi!" she whispered called, not wanting to wake any of the other kids. Violet turned around instantly, "Yes, I'd like that." Clementine walked back up to her, grabbing hold of her hand. Violet was shocked at Clem's answer but her mouth went into a huge grin.

"Oh uhh great!" Violet answered. Clem smiled back at her and then looked over Violet's shoulder, hinting to go to the room.  
Violet caught on and started leading her to her room. She opened the door for Clem to go in first, she smiled at her for the cute gesture making Violet grin even more. Violet shut the door, then started to take off her jacket. Clem did the same and out of habit reached for her hat, but she had left it in her room. Obviously she had only put on her jacket when she left, Forgetting her boots too.

Clem sat down on the bed waiting for Violet sit down next to her to take off her boots. She was smart, Clementine had thought, beacause it was freezing in the school since it was winter and there was no heating in the building now. Her feet were freezing even with socks. Once Violet took off her boots she looked over at Clem with a smile. It instantly fell awkward since the girls had never slept in the same bed before, not knowing what to.  
Violet scooted up to the head board, resting against the pillow she had. Violet gulped, swallowing anymore nerves she might have had left.

"Y-you want to come over here?" Violet asked shyly, her arms raised out a little for Clem to come cuddle with her. Clementine smiled with a shy nod at her girlfriend. She then scooted up against Violet, wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist. Violet wrapped her arm around Clem's shoulder and rested her other arm on Clem's arm that lay across her stomach.

Both girls sighed with content, Clem resting her head on Violet's shoulder and Violet rested her head on top of Clem's. They slowly scooted down a little so they could lay down properly.

"I like this" Violet sighed moving her face a little more into Clementine's hair. Clem laughed shyly,

"Yeah, me too. I think we nailed at being romantic".  
Violet giggled at the brunette.

"Yeah, I think so".

"Vi?" Clem asked quietly, making sure the blonde was still awake.

"Hmm" Violet hummed happily.  
"I..I love you" Clem basically mumbled not really wanting her to hear it if her reaction was going to be bad. She didn't want to ruin this moment, although she feared she had. But she couldn't hide it anymore, she did love her she had for quiet awhile now. Clem looked up at her slowly to see her reaction. But Violet looked back at her with a goofy grin on her face.

"I..I love you too Clementine".  
Clem then had her own goofy smile. She got up quickly to get closer to her girlfriend's face to lean down and kiss her. Both girls smiled into the kiss. Clem deepened the kiss as soon as Violet kissed her back. Once they broke apart for air they leant their heads together. Both girls couldn't stop giggling, then Clem heard moving from the other room, being Aasim's room.

"Shhh, we're going to wake the others" Clem giggled, raising a finger to her lips.

"I honestly don't care, I'm to happy" Violet giggled back, kissing the finger Clem had on her lips. Clementine smiled down at her girlfriend.

"Yeah me too". She kissed her softly one more time before going back into their previous position.  
"We should probably get some sleep" Clem sighed as she wrapped herself up in Violet again.  
"Noooo, I want to stay up and talk with you." Violet yawned, making it clear she was exhausted. Clementine giggled, looking up at the blonde again, kissing her jaw.  
"I know, I want to talk too. But we can talk as much as we want tomorrow okay? I can even tell  AJ that he can sleep in Tenn's room again tomorrow night." Clem smiled.  
Violet tiredly laughed at her girlfriend.

"Yeah, yeah okay. Goodnight Clem, I..I love you" Violet yawned. Making Clem laugh once again at her tired girlfriend.

"Goodnight Vi, I love you too". They closed their eyes and fell asleep around the same time. They got much better sleep together then they had before on their own.

the next morning;

"Hey little dude, how was the sleepover?" Louis asked AJ once he and Tenn walked through the door in the hall to meet up with everyone for breakfast.

"Really fun! But where's Clem she wasn't in our room when I went to say good morning to her." He kept looking around at everyone to see if he could find her.  
"Sorry little man, I haven't seen her." Louis shrugged. "Don't worry though, there was no signs of anyone leaving this morning so she's around her some where".

"Speaking of missing people, Violet's not here either" Ruby added to the conversation.

"I think I know where they are" Aasim added with a tired groan, showing he was woken up late and not able to get back to sleep.

The gang followed Aasim to Violet's room next to his. "Check in there" He pointed to Violet's door with another groan. Heading back to the breakfast hall.  
Louis and AJ opened the door slowly finding the missing couple wrapped up in each other on the only bed in the room.

"woah-hooooh" Louis laughed. Making the couple wake up.  
"What th-?" "Huh?" The two girls woke up in a instant.

"Look whose finally awake" Ruby smirked. Violet awkwardly smiled and Clem hid her face in Violet's neck.  
"Whatcha doing in her Clem, did you get lonely?" AJ asked his guardian, walking into the bedroom. The two girls sat up properly to talk with everyone and explain.

"Uh, yeah I guess I did." Clementine smiled at AJ then at Violet who smiled back shyly.  
"Oh well then in that case, I don't have to have a sleepover with Tenn again. I can only sleep in our room from now o-"

"No!" Both girls interrupted him in union. Making everyone laugh but AJ who was the only one still confused.

"No, AJ it's okay. You can have a sleepover with Tenn whenever you want, I'll...I'll be fine" Clem explained, looking inbetween the boy and her girlfriend. AJ still looked confused so she continued to explain.  
"AJ, remember when I taught you that thing called love?" Clem questioned, leaning down closer to him trying to get her message across.

"Yeah....ohh" AJ's mouth turned into an O shape at the realization.  
"Yeahhh" Clem smiled shyly. Violet smiled at Clem, placing a kiss on her head.

"Cool!" AJ smiled, hugging them both, before leaving the room for breakfast. Leaving the two girls laughing at his sweet reaction.  
"Breakfast is ready love birds, once you get yourselves together" Ruby rolled her eyes with a smile just before leaving. Louis simply winked at the girls with a "Happy for you guys" then left for breakfast himself.

"Pretty good reaction so far" Clem giggled. "Yeah, I'll say" Violet smiled, wrapping her arm around her girlfriend again.

"Come on, we better get breakfast" Clementine started getting up but was pulled back down on to the bed.

"Not before this!" Violet laughed, pulling Clem in for a kiss. They pulled away slowly looking at eachother as they did. "Love you" Violet sighed.

"Yeah, love you too, ya dork. Now come on I'm hungry" Clem laughed pulling on her jacket.

"Okay, Okay I'm getting up. Ugh and here I thought we could have slept in a bit longer" Violet sighed, resting her head on her hand.

"Maybe if you eat quick enough we can come back in here before our shifts" Clem said quietly, almost mischievously. She leant down to other girl, winking at her just before leaving the room quickly and leaving her girlfriend even more speechless.  
No one had every seen Violet move that fast before than that morning and Clementine being the only person who knew why.


	2. The plan of action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU-Louis helps Violet come up with a plan to finally ask out her crush, Clementine. But of course it doesn't go to plan...well not exactly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor homophobic and violence warning. Don't worry it's cute in the end :)

"Okay, so lets go over the plan again" Louis stated to his best friend who was now pacing her bedroom floor.  
"Louis!" Violet groaned, this was the tenth time they went over their plan to get Violet to ask out Clementine.  
"What? I don't want you messing it up alright? Now, one more time" Louis argued, pushing for Violet to repeat the plan back to him.  
"Ugh, fine. So I walk up to her locker just before lunch" Violet continued.  
"No, you don't walk, you strut up to her Locker. Come on Vi, gotta act cool" Louis face palmed.  
"Yeah I'm not doing that" Violet shot back. "That's the least coolest thing I can do".  
"Fine, you WaLk up to her locker" Louis sighed exaggerating the 'walk'. "Then what?"   
"I complement whatever she's wearing, or her hair. She'll probably have it back in those cute buns she always wears. The ones that she makes sure look perfe-"  
"Violet! focus on the plan. Not her hair" Louis groaned.  
"Right, sorry" Violet shook herself out of her thoughts of her crush's hair.   
"Then what do you do?" Louis questioned, a stern look on his face.  
"Then I ask her to lunch" Violet continued.  
"Good, good."

"Then, at lunch. I ask her to go to the arcade with me on Saturday" Violet sighed. Finishing the simple plan that took the pair two hours to come up with.  
"Nice!" Louis cheered. "Now you got to practice."  
"What do you mean?" Violet questioned, not liking the sounds of that.  
"Pretend I'm Clem" Louis stated, like it was the easiest thing in the world.  
"No! Nope, no way am I doing that" Violet chuckled at her friend.  
"Come on Vi. You can picture her hair PERFECTLY. Why can't you pretend for a second. It's good practice I promise" Louis promised placing his hand on his heart like that would make Violet believe him more.  
"Ugh fine!" Violet threw her hands up in surrender.  
"Okay go. Hey Viiii" Louis said in a really bad girly voice that was apparently supposed to be Clementine.

"Oh my god" Violet groaned.  
"Just go with it" Louis whispered, still trying to be in the act of a girl.  
"Uh hey Clem, I really like your...hair today" Violet said awkwardly.  
"Oh thanks, you're to sweet Violet" Louis continued, hitting Violet's arm playfully.  
"Yep, I'm done" Violet got up from where she was sitting.  
"What? But we haven't gone through the whole plan yet" Louis stated, almost a little hurt.

"Dude, you get wayyy to into this, it's weird" Violet shivered.   
"Fine. Go have fun practicing on your own." Louis got up, heading out the door.  
"I'll be fine" Violet shot back.   
"Ha yeah. Good luck tomorrow kid, you're going to need it" Louis waved as he left the room.  
Violet rolled her eyes while throwing herself on her bed. "Fuck" was all she could say, she really was going to need it.

The next day:  
Violet and Louis made there way to Clementine's locker just before the bell for lunch rang. Violet was looking stressed so Louis tried to comfort her, in his own Louis way.  
"Listen Vi, if she says no. Don't worry about it, there's plenty of fish in the sea and if none of those fishes want you well, you can come live in my mansion with me and my super hot wife" He smiled down at his friend.  
"Jee thanks Lou, makes me feel so much better" Violet rolled her eyes at her friend, but he did make her smile a little.  
"No problem, now go get your girl" Louis winked then pushed her around the corner where Clem's locker is. But to their surprise she wasn't there, Violet's face fell.   
"Oh shit did we miss her?" Louis cursed.  
"I don't know, maybe. I knew something would go wrong. I'm going go head outside for bit. Go for a walk or something." Violet sighed, walking to the main doors.  
"Hey Vi, you okay?" Louis called, but she was already gone.

Violet really did go for a walk, all the way around the school. But she saw something in the corner of her eye as she made her way back to the main entrance, she turned to her left and her breath was taken from her. Clementine was there, right in front of her under a tree. It looked like she was reading or maybe listening to music. Violet didn't care, Clementine was right there and now was her chance. But as she made her way over to her crush some one was quicker and got to her first. It was Marlon, 'ugh what does he want?' Violet thought, sitting down at a nearby bench. Suddenly Marlon went in to kiss Clem, Violet's blood bubbled but her heart also sank.  
She got up from the bench heading back to the school, 'she'll never want me', she thought on her way back but then she heard it.   
"What the hell Marlon?" Clementine shouted, then Violet heard a slapping noise. She turned right back on her heels to see what just happened. Clem was standing up now furious, with Marlon holding his cheek. Once he took his hand away from his face Violet was able to see the massive red hand print growing on his face. 'Damn', she thought. The girl could hit a bitch alright.

Violet found herself falling for the brunette a little bit more after that. Marlon looked just as angry and he started to get a bit to close to Clementine for Violet's liking so she decided to but in.  
"Hey dick, she clearly doesn't want you around. So leave her the fuck alone" Violet shouted walking back up to the pair. That angered Marlon even more but brought a smile to Clem's face.  
"Stay out of this dyke" Marlon growled, turning to Violet.   
"What the fuck did you just call me?" Violet sneered back, stepping closer to him, her fists clenched.  
"Dyke" Marlon spat back with a smirk. That was the last straw for Violet, so she punched him right in the jaw.  
"You little bitch" Marlon growled again but before he could lay one on Violet, Clementine knocked his knees in making him fall to the ground. He groaned in pain as he tried to stand back up but the two girls were ready if he tried anything else.  
"You better run a long asshole. Before we break one of your arms" Clem sneered down at the boy who was still on the ground. Once he finally got up he limped back into the school, finally leaving the two girls alone.

"You okay Clem?" Violet sighed turning to the girl beside her.   
"Yeah I am now, thanks to you" She smiled to her, making the blonde turn red.  
"Ha, well you definitely can handle yourself. Y-you were awesome!" Violet smiled back shyly. This time making Clem blush.  
"Thanks, you were pretty awesome too Vi, A+" Clem stated making the other girl smile even more.  
"I know" Violet joked making the brunette laugh. "Um I was actually coming over here to ask you something?" Violet continued.  
"What is it?" Clem asked, tilting her head a little. Violet took in a deep breath, 'now or never'.   
"Would...do you want to go to the arcade this Saturday...w-with me." Violet stuttered, she internally groaned at herself.  
Clementine's reaction was shock at first but then it turned into a smile.  
"I'd love to, I've been kinda wanting to ask you out too" Clem laughed shyly.  
"Wait, really?" Violet was the one to be shocked now.  
"Yeah, for awhile now actually" Clem smiled up at her.  
"Funny you say that, because I have too" Violet laughed.  
"Yeah but you were the one to actually have the guts to do it" Clementine explained with a blushing face.

"You have no idea how long it took me and Louis to come up with a plan for me to ask you" Violet sighed with a smile, thinking of her best friend.  
"Yeah with Louis, I'm sure it did" Clem giggled, making Violet smile even more.  
"Lets see if Marlon is already spreading a rumour of how he got those injures" Clem said, taking Violet's hand in her's, leading her back to the school.  
"I bet he'll say something like 'it took ten guys to get me down'" Violet joked, doing a deep guy's voice for effect and making Clem laugh.   
"Yeah, you're probably right" Clem linked their arms so she could rest her head on Violet's shoulder. Violet's face turned a even deeper red the closer they got to the school and the closer Clementine got.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading :) and again leave your thoughts on this update in the comments and kudos if you enjoyed.  
> No hate on Marlon if you liked the cannon character, I mean he was kind of an ass but I do think he deserved better.


	3. Babe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Violet tried calling Clem something new.

It was Violet's shift to go around the zone to clear off any walkers that might gather more closer to the school, although the amount had been decreasing each week. Better safe then sorry though.  
Louis was trying to persuade Violet to take some one with her just so she had someone watching her back but she kept persisting, saying she would be fine. After all they would only run into four maybe five walkers now a days.   
Louis finally agreed and let her go but not without telling Clementine first. So of course Clem ran after her girlfriend before she had left the gates.   
"Clem? What are you doing?" Violet questioned, taking out her knife as soon as they opened the gates.   
"Louis told me you were going out on your own and there is no way in hell am I letting you go out without someone watching your back" Clementine explained, taking her own knife out. Violet gave her a small smile for her over protective nature.  
"Thank you, but you know I'll be fine we only run into like four walkers now a days. Nothing to worry about." Violet shrugged trying to reassure her girlfriend.  
"Yeah, four chances of you getting bit or killed. Not risking it" Clem shook her head clarifying that the argument was over. Violet knew she wasn't going to win this one so she just laughed and agreed with the brunette.

"Okay you win and anyway, its a chance for us to get some time to ourselves" Violet grinned mischievously to Clem, making her blush and smile shyly.   
"Okay, but we got to focus on the task at hand remember?" Clem explained looking over to the blonde.  
"Oh, I'm very focused" Violet answered, her eyes only on Clementine. She slowly moved closer to her and swiftly pushed her up against a tree.   
"Violet!" Clem squealed at her girlfriend who was now very much focused on kissing her neck. "W-what..about...t-the..walkers" Clem tried to say but came out as more of a stutter as she was now focusing on what Violet was doing.  
"What..walkers" Violet said in between kisses. She slowly made her way up to Clementine's lips, Clem deepening the kiss to Violet's surprise, They suddenly heard groans and walker like steps getting closer. Violet groaned herself as she picked up her knife that she had dropped to do her move.  
"Told you" Clementine shrugged with a knowing smile, she picked up her own knife as they made their way to sounds of the walking dead.  
"Yeah, yeah" Violet rolled her eyes, but still staying close to Clem to silently say 'this isn't over'. 

As they got closer to the noise it got louder and louder, it was definitly way more then a few by the sounds of it.  
"Four walkers huh?" Clementine looked to her girlfriend with a sarcastic tone in her voice.  
"Shut up" Violet mumbled, annoyed at being wrong. They came to an opening at the edge of the safe zone they had expanded. There was a least a dozen of walkers there.  
"We can't take all these on with just knives. You have your bow right?" Clem turned to her girlfriend.  
"Yep" Violet simply answered, taking it off her back. "Maybe it was a good idea Louis forced me to take it after all".  
"You think?" Clementine rolled her eyes as she stabbed a walker in the head that was getting to close.

"Come here, we'll pick them off from above" Violet explained already climbing a nearby tree. Clementine quickly followed as the walkers were gaining, but one managed to grab at her leg just before she could get high enough.  
"Shit!" Clem cursed trying to kick off the walker. Violet looked down to see her girlfriend's situation.   
"I got you!" Violet grabbed Clem's hand pulling her up quick enough so the walker went flying down on top of three more. Violet didn't realise how strong she pulled Clementine until she ended up landing on top her. Both girls lay there in a sudden shock at how close the other was, until Violet grinned at Clementine making Clem blush once again.  
"Stop" Clem groaned with a smile, pushing Violet away and taking her bow at the same time. She aimed downwards towards the walkers trying and failing to get at the girls. She got two with one arrow as they were on top of each other.  
"Nice shot babe" Violet cheered as Clementine got two more. Clem smiled at her but then she had made the realization at what Violet just said.  
"Wait..did you just call me...babe?" Clem sniggered at her girlfriend. Violet instantly went red in the face and snatched the bow off Clem to distract herself.   
"Uh...no" Violet lied, cursing herself for her blushing face.   
"Uh.. yes you did" Clem smiled even wider getting closer to her girlfriend, making her blush even more. 'Oh how the tables have turned' The brunette thought.  
"Can we just kill these walkers already and go home" Violet shot back, shooting two more. Clem smiled but nodded her head. 

Once they were out of arrows they had managed to bring it down to only five, so they made their way down to finish them off with their knives. Violet walked around the dead collecting the arrows that would still be good to use.  
"So...babe?" Clementine questioned, making Violet look up and instantly go red again.  
"Shut up" Violet groaned, walking ahead of her girlfriend, her way of getting away from her.  
"Wait Vi, come on" Clem smiled running after her and grabbing hold of her hand. "I liked it, when you called me it. It's just..."  
"Just..what?" Violet asked nervously.  
"I just never thought of you as the type of person to be into you know, nicknames" Clem laughed making Violet shyly smile.   
"Yeah well I didn't either, that was until I met you...so I guess its the people that influence you huh?" Violet smiled mechievouly again, wanting to continue from where they left off before.  
"Hmm maybe you're right" Clem smiled the same smile pulling her to a nearby tree, finishing what they started earlier.

A while after:

"I'm getting worried Louis, the girls should have been back by now" Ruby sighed to Louis as they sat down on one of the outside benches.  
"Don't worry, they'll be back soon. Probably just wanted...private time you know?" Louis answered with a wink, hinting he meant more then just walker hunting. Ruby rolled her eyes at him but smiled at the joke.   
Just as they finished their conversation the couple walked in hand in hand through the gates. AJ came running up to them, giving Clem a hug and showing them both the drawing he had recently done of them, making both girls smile.   
Clem knelt down beside AJ to get a better look at the drawing, but AJ was also able to get a better look at Clementine's neck and face.   
"Clem!" AJ screamed making everyone jump and run over to the trio. 

"Woah! What is it kiddo?" Clem asked him placing a concerned hand on his shoulder.  
"D-did you g-get bit?" AJ basically sobbed, pointing to Clementine's neck. That made everyone look at her neck terrified but all of them burst into laughter when they realized what it was.   
Clem put a hand to her neck covering the marks not left by a walker but by her girlfriend. Violet was trying to hide her laughter while Clem stared daggers at her.   
"Why is everyone laughing?! Aren't you hurt?" AJ cried to his guardian.  
"No, No AJ. I'm not h-hurt. It's just a....Violet will explain. Won't. You. Vi" Clem glared up at Violet, making her freeze and making everyone else laugh even more.  
"Uh...yeah. Come here kid I'll tell ya" Violet sighed while leading AJ to a nearby bench. 

Clem grabbed her arm before she reached the bench. "Thanks Babeee" Clementine whispered into her girlfriend's ear, exaggerating 'babe'. Violet was the one to glare at Clementine this time.  
" That was to good" Louis laughed, wiping away a tear that had fallen. But the thing that made everyone start up again even more was the reaction AJ had at finding out what a hickey is for the first time. He even hit Violet for leaving something like that on his guardian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed and leave your thoughts in the comments and leave a kudo if you enjoyed.   
> Also! If you have anything you'd like to see in the next update let me know and I'll credit you for the prompt. :))  
> Thanks again :)


	4. Bad Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet needs help calming down after her nightmare, good thing she has Clementine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This gets really cheesey romantic XD I'm sorry if you're not into that. But as always I hope you enjoyed and leave your thoughts in the comments :))

Violet woke up with an urgency, trying to force herself awake. Clem woke up just as quick when she felt the other girl shoot up. Violet pulled her legs up against herself, rocking slowly and trying to hide her cries. Clementine wrapped her arms around the blonde whispering sweet nothings into her ear. This made Violet slowly calm down, her harsh breaths turned to slow heavy ones and her sobbing came to a stop too.

"I-I'm sorry" Violet apologised through tears. Clem kissed the top of her head, her forehead, her nose then finally one on her lips.

"You have nothing to apologise for. I'm here for you always Vi, do you want to talk about this one?" Clem asked her softly. This had become a regular thing for Violet, nearly every night she would wake up from her nightmares, sobbing. Everyone in the group suffered from nightmares, how can you not in a world like this. But it seemed like Violet suffered the worst out of all of them, it was something she suffered with every since she was a child. She slowly nodded her head at her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around her as Clem pulled her downwards so they could properly lie down. Clem drew circles on Violet's back with her fingers, she knew this calmed the other girl a lot. Violet rested her head on Clementine's chest, feeling her heartbeat which also calmed her down. 

"So, what happened?" Clem asked once again softly, not wanting the other girl to change the subject. 

"It was...dark" Violet started, recalling her nightmare. 

"Hmm" Clem answered, listening to her closely.

"Then I heard voices. Louis, Ruby, AJ, everyone's...even yours" Violet continued.

"Mine?" Clem questioned, turning her face more into Violet's hair.

Uh-huh, Everyone was...yelling..at me. They were saying things like "How could you do this?" or "Look at what you did" " Violet continued on the verge of tears again.  
"Then they all came out of the darkness but t-they...had...turned." Violet explained, crying again. 

"Hey, shhh. it's okay, it's okay." Clem explained, pulling Violet closer.

"B-but then you came out of the darkness and y-you weren't mad at me...y-you were more sad. Then you said really quietly..."I trusted you"...then you changed i-into..a.." Violet started to sob into Clem chest. Seeing Violet like this broke Clementine's heart, she pulled her closer as humanly possible.

"I-I'm sorry Clem...I'm so, so sorry" Violet cried.

"Violet look at me, please" Clem asked as softly as she could. Violet looked up at her girlfriend, her eyes and cheeks were red and puffy from crying and tears still falling. Clem wiped away the tears still on her cheeks, she sat up with the blonde still wrapped around her, Clem cupped Violet's face in her hands.  
"You never have to apologise for something like that and I would never blame you if something like that happened to me. neither would any of our friends. That wasn't real and never will be, I trust you Violet with my life and I know you would never let something like that happen to me and I with you, you are to important to me. I love you Violet, so much." Clem finished, her own tears building. Violet pulled her closer, kissing her with as much love as she could show.

"I love you so much too Clem and thank you, I honestly don't know what I'd do without you" Violet sighed with a smile as her and Clem's head rested against one another. 

"Well one, you wouldn't have some one to sleep next to" Clem joked, making Violet let out a watery laugh. 

"Yeah, I guess that would kinda suck" Violet smiled. 

"Hmm" Clem smiled back. "You feeling better?" She asked opening her eyes now looking to the blonde.

"Yes, much better thanks to you" Violet hugged her girlfriend. Clem pulled her downwards again so they could lay down together and hopefully fall back asleep. Violet looked at the brunette one last time with a smile before she laid down again on Clem's chest. 

"I love you Clem" Violet said one last time before drifting off to sleep. Clementine played with Violet's hair until she fell asleep too.

"I love you too Vi".


	5. Clementine's hat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a rush Clementine loose her most valuable possession. She thinks its gone forever but not quite.  
> This is kind of an AU where Louis didn't loose his...you know :(

"CLEM!" Violet shouted as she saw a walker sneaking up on her girlfriend. Clementine turned around quickly seeing the gaining walker and knocked its knee in so she could finish it with her knife to the head.  
But more were swarming the group, to much that not all four could take so they started running in the opposite direction back to the school. A gust of wind came as they ran that knocked Clem's hat right off her head.

"Crap, My hat!" Clementine turned round to run and get it but the walkers were gaining again. 

"I'm sorry Clem but its to dangerous" Louis pulled a sad Clem away from the last bit of her childhood and bit of her parents she had left. They made there way safely back to the school while losing the walkers in the process, but Clementine didn't find it as a victory. Later that night they could see on Clementine's face why she wasn't feeling to good and by how bare her head looked. She went for a walk around the yard, distracting herself as best she could from the cold breeze she felt on her forehead.

"Hey you okay Clem?" Louis asked, walking over to the girl sitting by herself. He had the majority of the group with him wanting to know what's up with one of their most recent members. 

"Oh yeah I'm fine why?" Clementine answered, brushing off the question. 

"You just look really...sad. Is it about your hat? You've had it for as long as I can remember" AJ asked sitting up beside her. 

"Uhh yeah I am pretty sad about it kiddo. It was my dad's and I had it before the walkers started. It was last thing I had of my parents." Clem sighed, a tear slid down her cheek. AJ wiped it away when he saw it which made her laugh.  
"Thanks goofball, it's okay guys. I'll just...find another hat" Clem sighed looking down at her hands.

"No need." Violet's voice came from behind them as she walked up to the group with a smile and Clementine's hat in her hand, Clem's head shot up at her voice.

"My hat!" Clem got up quickly and rushed over to her girlfriend, hugging her. Violet handed Clem her hat and she placed it back on her head where it belonged.   
"But how did you find it?" Clem asked. 

"Oh it wasn't far from where you dropped it so I found it pretty easy." Violet explained with a shrug. 

"Vi it was to dangerous to go back there alone" Clementine explained with anger but also fear in her eyes. 

"I'm fine, look! And I got your hat back, I know it means a lot to you." Violet shyly smiled at her girlfriend making the brunette smile back at her. 

"Okay! That's our queue to leave!" Louis got up when he noticed his friends wanted a moment alone. Everyone at that got up and went on with their night as the two girls sat down to talk.

"That was pretty stupid Violet." Clem started as they sat down on one of the couches. 

"You know, you haven't thanked me once since I got back." Violet grinned with a raised eyebrow. 

"Thank you, I really do appreciate it. But you know I would rather you here any day then my hat." Clem laughed, moving closer to the blonde. 

"Really? 'Cause you keep that hat closer to you more then me sometimes." Violet joked back. 

"Not true...here." Clem took off her hat and placed it backwards on Violet's head. She laughed at her girlfriend's reaction of the new thing sitting on her head. 

"How's it look?" Violet asked jokingly, making the brunette smile more. Clementine slowly leaned in closer to the blonde, Violet doing the same.

"Perfect." Clem sighed against Violet's lips, finally closing the gap between them. But this moment didn't last long as they heard "EWs" and "Get a room!" from their friends.   
This made both girls roll their eyes and smile. 

"Bell tower?" Violet asked simply as she stood up with her hand out stretched for Clementine. She already knew the answer. Clem took her hand as they both snuck up to the bell tower without anyone watching.   
They sat down at their usual spot where they had their first kiss. Clementine smiled down at the button that was still pinned to her jacket, remembering that night.

 

"Remember that night?" Violet asked looking up at the stars like she had before, Clem's hat still resting on her head. 

"You say that every time come up here" Clementine laughed looking to her girlfriend.

"Yeah, well, I just don't want you to forget that's all."Violet shrugged shyly with a smile.

"You know I never will." Clem smiled back at her, intertwining her hand in Violet's. Violet moved much closer to Clementine then they had been that first night.

"So, did you have to deal with any walkers?" Clementine turned her head slightly looking at her girlfriend for an answer, a worried look on her face.

"Yeah just a few, but that massive horde had moved on so it wasn't so bad" Violet answered, reassuring her girlfriend.

"Good" Clem smiled, leaning her head on Violet's shoulder. "I don't know what I'd do with myself if you got hurt because of me".   
Violet kissed Clem's temple before she answered.

"You don't need to worry about that Clem. Just focus on keeping yourself alive, because I couldn't bare losing you either". 

"I'm not going anywhere Vi" Clementine answered, looking up and wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist.

"Good,'cause neither am I" Violet smiled, pulling Clem closer so she could kiss her. Clementine pushed them both down as Violet kissed her so they could lay down.

"Vi? Clem? You up there? Omar has din-" Ruby shouted up at the to the bell tower but she was cut off by the two girls shouting back.

"Yeah in a minute!" "Alright!". Ruby just rolled her eyes and walked back to the rest of the group.

"Love is weird".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy,so sorry this update is a lot later then most,but I was just back in school this week after a break so I'm sorry I won't have as much time to update as before but I still hope you enjoyed this update and the next one I will try post at the weekend.   
> Thank you so much, and leave your thoughts in the comments as always!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I realised there isn't that many fanfics for my babies so I decided to do one of my own. Let me know if you think I should continue with more one shots. Thanks so much for reading and don't forget to leave Kudos and comments if you enjoyed :))


End file.
